Beka's bad day
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: Title says it all really.


Disclamer: You probally know who Andromeda belong to; it's not me.

**Beka's bad day**

Beka was having a bad day; she attributed this to the fact that she was on a planet, a rainy planet, a rainy, windy, cold planet. The more she thought about it the more Beka began to hate the place, in fact she was now beginning to despise this planet. The sooner this mission was over, and she could leave the better.

Having to rendezvous with Dylan, Beka was forced to leave the temporary shelter she had found, and once again head out into this planets hellish climate. The locals had told her that today was mild for the time of year. Beka wondered how anyone could call this weather mild, and how these people could live on a place like this permanently, was simply beyond her level of comprehension.

Pulling her thick jacket tightly around her Beka stepped out into the cold, and straight into a puddle, Beka discovered her boots were not waterproof as she felt the cold liquid seep inside, and begin to freeze her feet "Oh, great, just great she muttered to herself."

Still Beka trudged on eager to get out of this weather as soon as possible; she hoped that Dylan wanted to tell her that the mission was over, and she could go back to the Andromeda. Beka thought about her nice warm bed on Andromeda with nice hot showers. Showers that only turned on, on request, and did not suddenly start bursting out cold water at you when you were fully dressed, and simply trying to get from place A to place B.

Thinking about showers turned out to be a bad idea as the very thought seemed to trigger another down pour. Now Beka was soaked from head to toe. Beka wanted to scream, but she decided not to waste the effort on empty space, no Dylan who had asked her to come to this dam planet, was a much better target.

Miserably Beka plodded on her soggy hair clung to her face in unflattering rat tails. Oh why did I even bother to do my hair this morning she thought; I should have know this was going to happen.

Ten minutes later and thoroughly drenched Beka arrived at Dylan's location. Dylan she noted was nice and dry sitting in front of an old fashioned log fire. Beka remembered when she was captain, and everyone had to bend to her will; trudging through rain to get to _her_, she missed those days.

"Hi, Beka, you look wet" Dylan said. Beka resisted the compulsion to hit Dylan, and instead she gave him, her very worst 'don't mess with me' look. It had no effect at all, it appeared Dylan was immune, this only severed to frustrate Beka even further.

"You asked to see me" Beka stated curtly.

"Yes" Dylan replied "Since I know how much you hate planets, I thought it best to tell you in person that we will be detained for a further day a least. It seems this planet in for some rather bad weather I'm afraid, and we won't be able to leave until the storm clears."

Beka had to count to ten before she could answer Dylan. She tried to explain that with her excellent piloting skills the storm wouldn't be a problem, and the Maru was stronger than she looked, she could handle a storm.

Dylan insisted that even so there was no reason to take risks, and they were to stay until Andromeda gave them the all clear to leave; end of story.

During this conversation Beka could feel her temper raging till she could no longer contain it; knowing that hitting Dylan or his ambassador comrade was not going to further her carer prospects Beka turned and stomped out the room. Once outside where no one could hear her Beka let out a wild scream.

For a moment mother nature her self seemed to acknowledge her call, and all was silent for a split second. Then the lightning began.

Beka still had to get back to her temporary quarters set up for her, and the weather was now even worse. She turned back to the inviting log fire for a second, but the thought of Dylan was enough to drive her away. Rain thundering down, and lightening striking violently around her, Beka stomped on.

She arrived back feeling as wild as the weather; at least it suited her mood now.

Beka ran into Harper on the way to her room; the fact that he also appeared warm and dry did not escape her attention; it seamed the weather just hated her. "Hi Boss" Harper said, then he caught the look in her eyes, "Umm very busy gotta dash" Harper said making a very hasty exit.

Harper returned to where he was working with Trance, "Err, just a piece of advice" Harper said "but I'd stay out of Beka's way for a while if I were you, a long while." he added.

Trance gave her companion a knowing look, "Beka _really_ doesn't like planets does she," Trance affirmed.


End file.
